


You Asked

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, drabble?, implied Spideypool - Freeform, rated T for bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan asked. Peter answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own the characters used in this and i dont make money from it.

Up in the top levels of stark tower, the avengers were celebrating a recent victory against evil. Sitting to one side on a couch, Logan reluctantly listened to Peter babble about his recent upgrades to his web shooters. 

“Damnit, kid,” He growled, thoroughly at the end of his patience. “You're such a nerd, how the hell do you ever get laid?” 

Lifting his beer to his lips, the young hero took a long sip and rolled his shoulders, looking Logan straight in the eyes he said, “Well, I used to wait until I saved a hot chick. She'd be all like, 'Oh Spiderman, you saved me!'” He said, theatrically raising his voice to imitate the lady. 

Keeping a perfectly straight face, he continued. “Then, I'd whip out my dick. They'd be shocked for a minute then overcome by awe and they'd be all like 'Oh, Spiderman, how do you fit such a massive cock in your spandex?' and I'd be all like, 'Well, babe, I'm good at fitting it in tight spaces.' And that'd pretty much get me laid every time.”

Logan stared, his beer forgotten. He tried to speak, but Peter interrupted him. 

“Nowadays, when I want to have sex, I just put my dick in a taco and calmly remind Wade not to bite.” 

With that said, he casually stood and went to join someone else’s conversation, grinning slyly all the while. 

And that was how Peter told Logan about his and Wades relationship. Wade approved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
